Melhor -pior- desfecho
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shino e Kiba, dois jovens ninjas integrantes do Time 8. Amigos cuja relação evoluiu para algo mais. Guerreiros acostumados a receber e cumprir missões de vida ou morte, aproveitando um dia de folga na companhia um do outro. Shino e Kiba, antes de mais nada, adolescentes.


* Não foi betada, revisei com cuidado. Mas erros sempre escapam.

* Feita sob as tags #QueroBiscoitoFNS #GincanaFNS  
Item obrigatório: ser do universo ninja

* A primeira prenda da gincana está aqui: Only Huma (postada nessa plataforma0

* Boa leitura

* * *

**Melhor -pior- desfecho**

**Kaline Bogard**

O dia estava calmo do jeito que o casal gostava.

Era domingo, não tinham aulas na Academia. Além disso, o pai de Shino estava em missão. A casa era todinha deles.

Estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo um filme. A rotina não mudou muito, desde que começaram a namorar; exceto, claro, por acréscimos das intimidades usufruídas por quem é mais do que simples integrante do Time 8.

— Não acredito que esse besta vai correr pro porão! Claro que os ninken zumbis vão cercar ele! Burro, merece morrer! — Kiba parecia um crítico especializado em cinema, com a diferença que analisava cada cena de modo pouco profissional embasado em muito palavrão — Olha lá! Não disse? Caralho, quanta tripa. A gente não tem tanta tripa assim! Tem…?

— Acredito que sim — Shino explicou — O intestino delgado mede cerca de cinco metros e…

— Tá! Entendi, dei vacilo. O filme tá certo.

— Quer mais pipoca? — Shino apontou a vasilha vazia.

Kiba desviou os olhos do filme, sorrindo. Porém observou o rosto de Shino por alguns segundos, parecendo observar principalmente o par de óculos de sol em formato arredondado.

— Não… deita aqui… — acertou dois tapinhas na perna, indicando que o namorado devia usá-las como travesseiro.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas de leve. Kiba recusando comida?! Estranho…

Acabou por ceder ao pedido, deslizando pelo assento até se acomodar da melhor forma. Estavam no sofá maior, por isso havia certo conforto. Ainda assim, precisou dobrar as pernas para caber, já ficava alto para a idade. Uma indicação de que herdaria essa característica física de seu pai.

Sentiu quando Kiba começou a fazer carinho em seu cabelo e suspirou. Era agradável.

— Tem… tem… — o garoto limpou a garganta — Tem uma espinha no seu nariz! Posso…

— Não — Shino cortou o pedido.

Compreendeu o desinteresse na pipoca. Atravessar a adolescência era complicado. Os hormônios iam à flor da pele, o corpo reagia de modo engraçado às vezes, constrangedor em outras… e mesmo alguém de pele perfeita como Shino sofria com espinhas ocasionalmente.

Kiba adorava apertá-las! Por isso a negativa o aborreceu. Ele deu fim ao cafuné e cruzou os braços. Os lábios se apertaram em um bico que traduzia irritação e combinaram com a expressão de mau-humor. Odiava quando um de seus pedidos era recusado.

Shino assistiu, sério como sempre. Por dentro exultava. Uma das coisas que descobriu, é que adorava quando o namorado fazia aqueles beicinhos. Uma atitude tão infantil e imatura, mas a carranca pouco assustadora era totalmente fofa (na opinião de Shino, claro).

Observou por mais alguns segundos, antes de aliviar um pouco a barra.

— Pode espremer — cedeu. Nunca teve grandes vaidades com a aparência. Não se importava com um nariz avermelhado e dolorido.

— Sério?! — Kiba voltou-se mais do que depressa.

— Sério.

— Oba! Eu tiro esse monstro da sua cara! — e deu uma risadinha que era pura animação.

Impressionante como Kiba passava de amuado para feliz em questão de segundos — Vou com carinho pra não doer muito.

Falou a frase de duplo sentido sem intenção, mas Shino não deixou passar.

— Pensei que gostasse com força.

Kiba hesitou um segundo, confuso. Então as palavras atravessaram a parede de felicidade que rodeava sua mente e ele corou.

— Idiota! N-não é nada disso! — resmungou.

— Eu sei. Estou apenas te provocando — a personalidade de Shino nunca foi dada a tais brincadeiras. Podia dizer que era péssimo com jogo de palavras, mas isso era algo que a convivência com Kiba estava mudando. Era tão divertido ver a gama incontável de reações que conseguia tirar do garoto… valia a pena correr o risco de parecer bobo com as instigações.

— Hunf — Kiba não fez grande caso, mais interessado em apertar logo a bendita espinha. Por isso reclinou-se sobre o namorado, juntou os polegares de leve na lateral do nariz afilado e estreitou os olhos, no auge da concentração. A pontinha da língua apareceu entre os lábios, fato que sempre ocorria quando o foco da mente era absoluto.

Shino sentiu a pressão na pele, sabendo que o outro tinha cuidado com as garrinhas afiadas para não o machucar. Também não impunha muita força para não macular a pele com manchas que nunca sairiam. Divertiu-se com toda aquela preocupação.

— Quase… quase lá… aguenta… — Kiba sussurrou.

Shino engoliu a segunda provocação. Aquele "quase" doeu. Tanto que os olhos lacrimejaram por trás dos óculos escuros, reflexo involuntário pela tortura na pele sensível do nariz.

— Ai — gemeu sem poder evitar.

— Pronto! Foi mais fácil do que eu pensei. Espera aí que eu vou pegar algo pra passar — moveu-se de modo a tirar Shino de suas pernas, voltando pouco tempo depois com algodão e remédio para acne. Sim, ele conhecia muito bem a casa do namorado, a ponto de não precisar perguntar onde ficavam as coisas.

Limpou a pele com cuidado inesperado para alguém de gestos sempre tão expansivos. Conseguiu espremer a espinha, mas deixou um vermelhão meio inchado no lugar. Sabia que logo desapareceria e a pele de Shino voltaria a ser perfeita como antes, embora naquele instante parecesse ferida.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu como se tivesse sido um grande feito.

— Eu não tenho espinhas! Pelo menos nisso sou fodido de sortudo — ele vangloriou-se colocando o algodão e o remédio sobre a mesinha de centro. Dessa vez inverteu os papeis, ele deitou-se sobre as pernas de Shino — Caralho! O filme acabou. Nem vi o final.

— Nem eu — se fosse de sua personalidade, sorriria pela frase inicial. Achava que a falta de espinhas tinha mais a ver com atraso na liberação dos hormônios do que com sorte. Kiba não era infantil apenas no comportamento, ele parecia tão criança em todos os sentidos, quando comparado com o resto da turma… provavelmente teria suas espinhas em breve. E pelos no corpo. Sim, Shino já precisava barbear-se todos os dias ou pelinhos incômodos e ralinhos apareciam no queixo.

— Você não tem nenhum inseto que coma espinhas? — Kiba perguntou de repente.

— O quê?

— Esses bichinhos que ficam sob a sua pele? Se tivesse algum que se alimente de espinhas seria muito prático… caralho… Shino! Que horror… se os insetos começam a comer sua pele de dentro pra fora… tem certeza que essa técnica do Clã Aburame é segura?

— Sim, é seguro. Desde que a gente a controle.

— CARALHO! — exclamou — Isso dá um filme de terror fudido. "A Maldição Aburame", já pensou? Seria um sucesso. Teria um mocinho tipo eu pra salvar o dia.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas, impressionado com a maneira como seu namorado entrelaçava os assuntos! Já tinham conversado sobre filmes, intestino, espinhas e voltado ao tema filme! Era tão dinâmico!

— Eu podia ser Hokage no filme. Hokage Inuzuka contra a Maldição Aburame! Hum… — pensou alguns segundos — Não sei. Eu já vou ser Hokage na vida real. Tipo… precisa ter um ator pra fazer referência, né? E mudar o nome, pras pessoas pensarem "Ahhh… estão falando do grande Hokage Inuzuka", mas no filme é "Hokage Inukami" ou "Hokage Inuyami". Entendeu? De modo indireto…

— Entendi.

— Dai você seria… você não! O seu personagem… pode ser "Aburame" mesmo, porque você não será o Hokage, então não precisa de referência. E todo mundo conhece seu Clã, o impacto vai ser indefensável.

— Tenho certeza disso.

— Dai podemos derrotar você com… caralho!

Dessa vez Shino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e interrompeu o cafuné que havia começado a fazer nos cabelos bagunçados do garoto. "Caralho" era uma arma extremamente inusitada. Mas teve dúvidas sobre ser aceito nos cinemas. A não ser que o roteiro pertencesse a um filme pornô.

Kiba levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, preocupado.

— Caralho! Caralho! Minha mãe mandou eu dar um trato nas kunai pra ela! Hana-nee vai sair em missão amanhã, mas as duas foram testar um ninken essa tarde, Kunimaru não quer obedecer de jeito nenhum! — explicou — Mamãe vai me matar! Esqueci completamente…

Shino levantou-se do sofá, alcançando o controle para desligar a TV.

— Vamos até sua casa, eu te ajudo com as kunai.

— Sério?! — os olhos de Kiba brilharam. Com a ajuda do namorado, podia dar conta do trabalho antes que sua mãe voltasse para casa.

— Sim, pode contar comigo.

Kiba aproximou-se e o abraçou com força.

— Obrigado! Comigo de Hokage e com você de braço-direito, Konoha vai ser a Vila mais foda do mundo! Vou colocar isso no filme! — entrelaçou a mão de ambos e puxou Shino em direção a porta, mas antes que conseguisse, o rapaz firmou os pés no chão e impediu que caminhassem mais — Shino…?

Ora pois, eles conversaram e interagiram como bons amigos que eram. Todavia, a relação não era apenas de amizade. De vez em quando, até mesmo o calmo rapaz Aburame se deixava levar pelos hormônios da adolescência, cedendo a desejos difíceis de recusar. Por isso usou as mãos dadas para puxar Kiba para seus braços, de um jeito um tanto afetado e incomum. Estreitou o corpo menor com os dois braços, num abraço que muito tinha de possessivo, obrigando-o a inclinar as costas um tanto para trás.

— S-Shino…? — insistiu no chamado, as faces tão quentes que as marcas do Clã Inuzuka pareciam ter derretido e espalhado o vermelhão por todo seu rosto. Desconhecia aquela veia sedutora de seu namorado. Assim como desconhecia o fato de que o coração de Shino estava disparado e por dentro ele derretia de vergonha, por um gesto tão ousado e fora de seus padrões. E que só tomava tais liberdades para ver Kiba vermelhinho, vermelhinho.

— Sobre o seu filme... — Shino insinuou antes de inclinar-se e aproveitar-se dos lábios de Kiba, entreabertos de surpresa, tomando-os num beijo que em nada escondia o furor juvenil.

Apesar do espanto, Kiba não era bobo. Não perdeu nem um segundo em aceitar e corresponder a carícia, as mãos espalmadas contra o peito de Shino seguraram no casaco, tanto para ter mais equilíbrio quanto para puxá-lo mais para perto. O que começou tranquilo logo se tornou afoito, com direito a ofegos e mordidinhas ocasionais.

— … seria um bom final, não acha? — Shino sussurrou, um tanto sem fôlego.

— Não — Kiba beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios — Conheço um final muito melhor!

Puxou Shino pelo casaco, em direção às escadas. Seu final perfeito envolvia uma mudança de cenário e a retirada dos figurinos! Shino que não era nem tolo de questionar o plot twist, se deixou levar!

E, no fim das contas, a história não terminou do jeito proposto nem por um, nem pelo outro. Quem escreveu a derradeira cena foi Tsume, quando descobriu que suas ordens não foram obedecidas.

Deste modo, garças a mamãe Inuzuka, o pobre casal descobriu o que era um verdadeiro filme de terror!


End file.
